bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Guppies Ep 1 (The Spectacular Six)
(Camera starts looking up at the sky, then slowly pans down to the ground to show a beautiful town in china) Narrator: Cherry Town, a town in China that looks more like its from the past but is actually many years into the future. (The camera cuts to inside a place called the Emerald Palace, an old guppy named Master Dragong is seen walking through a hallway, suddenly, anothe guppy named Flum Ox quickly swims up to him) Flum Ox: I came as fast as i could! What did you want to tell me master? Master Dragong: I wanted to tell you that, recently i had a vision... Grumpyere will return... (Flum Ox's face changes from confusion to horror as Grumpyere is one of the most feared villans in the world) Flum Ox: W-what!? We have to do something! Tweedle! (A purple skinned guppy that has orange hair with two red feathers and wings flies in through a window) Tweedle: Yes Flum Ox? Flum Ox: (Gives a scroll to Tweedle) Send this to the jail that Grumpyere is in, tell them they need to upgrade security, make sure there are many guards around his cell, we cannot let him escape and wreak havoc on China again! Tweedle: Yes sir! (Tweedle quickly flies away, then the two guppies reach a small pond) Master Dragong: ... You know i was about to tell you that that isnt going to stop him from escaping... Flum Ox: It has to! Master Dragong: It wont. You know, your mind is like this water? (Flum Ox is confused at what me means) Master Dragong: Distorted at first but when calm... (Master Dragong taps the water, it becomes calm and reveals a golden dragon with a jade scroll in its mouth thats connected to the ceiling) Master Dragong: The awnser becomes clear. Flum Ox: The Guardians of the Golden Dragon? Master Dragong: Yes, it is time we choose who will become the Guardians of the Golden Dragon... Flum Ox: And how exactly are we going to do that? (Before Master Dragong can awnser, the camera cuts to two guppies named Dandidoo and Pango playing catch) Dandidoo: Catch! (Dandidoo throws the ball, but it flies over Pangos head) Dandidoo: Oops... Pango: I will get it! (Pango cheses the ball but stops playing attention to his surroundings a second to long, he hits his face on a tree branch) Pango: Im ok! (Pango chases the ball into a clearing and sees Glowl and T-Rox with a cannon, Dandidoo catches up to Pango) Dandidoo: What are two doing with a cannon? Glowl: We are going to see who flies farther! Ready T-Rox? (T-Rox gets in the cannon) T-Rox: Yea! This is gonna be so cool! (Glowl exhales fire onto a string) Glowl: Alright! 3, 2, 1! (The cannon shoots T-Rox into the air) T-Rox: WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO AW- OH NO PHANGLER WATCH OUT!!!!! (A guppy named Phangler looks up and sees T-Rox flying towards him, T-Rox hits Phangler and hurdles towards a wall, his head comes off and he puts his head back on, upside-down) T-Rox: Wha? How are you guys standing on the sky? (The camera goes into T-Rox's point of view, everybody is upside down, Glowl is turning herself upside down to try and see what he sees, Pango puts T-Rox's head on correctly) T-Rox: Oh thats better! Phangler: What on earth were you guys thinking? T-Rox: We were thinking something awesome! Its your turn Glowl! Glowl: Yes! TO THE CANNON!!!! (Glowl and T-Rox swim back to the cannon) Phangler: Ugh, are they ever gonna learn? (A cannon is heard in the distance as they see Glowl getting shot out a cannon, she accidently hits a barrel of fruit, a peice of fruit flies and hits Phangler on the head) Glowl: (From far away) Sorry Phangler! Phangler: Ugh... (Phangler swims away, Dandidoo and Pango see Ghazt reading a scroll) Dandidoo: Hey Ghazt what are you reading? Ghazt: ... Dandidoo: Um... whats it about? (Ghazt shows them the scroll, its about a test to see which 6 citizens will become the Guardians of the Golden Dragon) Pango: WOAH!!! They need a group of six to become the Guardians of the Golden Dragon? Ghazt: ... (T-Rox and Glowl were listening to the whole thing) T-Rox: THE GUARDIANS OF THE GOLDEN DRAGON!? Phangler: Gah! When did you two get there!? Glowl: The real question is when did YOU get there? Phangler: Does that matter? T-Rox: Um... Phangler: Of course you wouldnt know your stupid (T-Rox makes a derpy face cause he doesnt know what stupid means) Phangler: You dont know what stupid means do you? (T-Rox shakes his head no, Phangler face-palms) Ghazt: ... Stupid means lack of intellegence or common sense T-Rox: Oh Glowl: Anyway... should we do the test? All exept Ghazt: Of course! (Scene cuts to a bunch of citizens, including the Elements, standing in a line) Flum Ox: Alright, you all want to be the Guardians of the Golden Dragon correct? (Everybody exept Ghazt nods) Flum Ox: Ok, this test will be an obsticle course, the first six to get to the Scroll of the Guardians, which has now been placed in the Temple of Yin ang Yang, will become the Guardians of the Golden Dragon, however, the first to touch the scroll wil become the leader of the guardians. (Ghazt looks at the camera) Ghazt: A temple is a building devoted to the worship of a god or gods or other objects of religious reverence (Ghazt turns away from the camera) Flum Ox: ... Ok then, 3, 2, 1! Go! (Everybody starts running, the first area has lots of vines, Tympa, Whajje, Screemu, Dermit, Powek and Blipsqueak get stuck in the vines) Tympa: Wow... out of the race on the first area... (Glowl burns through the vines, once they get through, Dandidoo makes the vines regrow) Glowl: Come on! (The next area is a path that is blocked of by a pile of big rocks, two other groups of six, cant seem to get up) T-Rox: Ha! I got this! (T-Rox gets down on his hands like a puppy and jumps on each rock until he gets to the top) T-Rox: Hurry! (The other five do the same, exept Ghazt, who just fazes through the rocks) Phangler: Impressive, very impressive (The last area is a rushing river, Yelmut, Candelavra, Cybop, Wubbox, Mammot and Noggin are all stuck on one rock) Yelmut: STOP PUSHING ME!!!!! Candleavra: Im not pushing you its Mammot! Mammot: Hey im just trying to not fall off the rock! Noggin: We all are! Phangler: This should be easy (Phangler jumps into the water, being a tidal class, he easily swims to the other side, Pango then makes a ice bridge for the others, once they are across, Glowl melts the ice, Flum Ox and Master Dragong area watching the Elements) Flum Ox: Im suprised, for kids, they are very talented Master Dragong: I knew they would make it to the end before the others (Flum Ox seems suprised) Flum Ox: Y- you knew? Master Dragong: Indeed, when i first saw them, i knew they would be the new Guardians, they are all good at something Flum Ox: But what about the purple cat one? There is nothing in this test that shes good at. Master Dragong: Not in the test, but in their kung fu training Flum Ox: Your going to teach six kids kung fu?... Master Dragong: Two corrections, one, five kids, and two, not me, you Flum Ox: Wait, I have to teach five kids kung fu? Why not you? Im not a master! Master Dragong: Remeber? Flum Ox: Oh... right. But wait why only five? Master Dragong: You will see... (The scene changes to a group of bandits, Entbrat, Barbb, Flowah, Boskus, Stogg, Drumpler, Fwog, Oaktopus, Woolabe and Thrumble are heading to the Temple of Yin and Yang) Barbb: So why are to going to a stupid temple again boss? Entbrat: Master Dragong put the Jade Scroll there for a test to see who will become the Guardians of the Golden Dragon, this is our chance to steal it! Flowah: Well lets hurry so we can get to it first! Entbrat: No im the boss i say when we hurry! Ok lets hurry! (The bandits start running to the temple, meanwhile, the Elements now have to climb the stairs up to the top) T-Rox: Thats alot of stairs Dandidoo: Dont worry, we can do this! (The bandits have already made it up the stairs) Thrumble: Haha! We ma- (Entbrat covers his mouth) Entbrat: Quiet! Master Dragong is right there (The bandits look over to see Master Dragong isnt there) Entbrat: Wait where did he go? Master Dragong: Yea, i wonder where (The bandits turn around to see Master Dragong was standing behind them) Entbrat: Gah! Get him! (The bandits, except Entbrat, are attacking Master Dragong, he dodges most of he the attacks, then, scene cuts to the elements, still climbing up the stairs) Dandidoo: So if we do become the guardians, what do you think we will do? Pango: Probably fight bad guys Phangler: Or maybe guard an amazing, legendary beast! Glowl: Or become masters! T-Rox: Maybe fight bad guys! Pango: Hey thats what i said Ghazt: ... T-Rox: Um, are you going to say anything? Ghazt: ...... T-Rox: Come on say something Ghazt: ......... T-Rox: Really!? Stop trying to be rebel! (Pango facepalms) Pango: Ghazt doesnt talk T-Rox T-Rox: Oh, i knew that! Pango: Sure you did... (They get to the top, only to see the bandits, Entbrat about to grab the scroll and the others keeping Master Dragong and Flum Ox from escaping the ropes that have been wrapped around them) Dandidoo: HEY LET THEM GO AND STEP AWAY FROM THE SCROLL!!!!! Entbrat: Hmm... no! Woolabe: The jade scroll belongs to us now! Barbb: And theres nothing you can do about it! Glowl: Is there? (Glowl breaths fire at the bandits) Flowah: Gah! That does it! (Flowah shoots venomous spikes at the elements, they all dodge, except for Ghazt, as the spike just fazes through her) Flowah: Wha? Ugh, stupid intangleability... (Suddenly, the orbs that revolve around Ghazt make a ring infront of her, then start spinning faster and faster until a midnight purple orb, bigger then the other five orbs, it shoots a midnight purple beam at the bandits, it hits nine of them, only Entbrat is left) Entbrat: Uh... ill just be on my way now... with the scroll! (Entbrat kicks the podium the scroll is on, making the scroll fly into the air) Flum Ox: Elements catch the scroll! It is very fragile! (Ghazt launches one of her orbs at entbrat, it hits him and she leaps into the air to catch the scroll) Entbrat: NO!!!! (In slow-motion, Ghazt grabs the scroll and falls to the ground with it in her claws, meanwhile, Master Dragong and Flum Ox escape the ropes) Flum Ox: I cant belive it... out of all of the elements, Ghazt was the last one i was excpecting to become the leader of the guardians... Master Dragong: Well it just happened, and the elements are now the Guardians of the Golden Dragon! (All the citizens of Cherry Town, including the ones that were stuck in the course, have gathered and started cheering for the elements, then the cheering suddenly stops and everybody looks at the bandits running away) Entbrat: Darn it! This isnt over elements! Well, this part is, but theres more parts! Hey who said you could be first? (Runs into the forest) (The cheering starts again as the camera as the epidsode ends looking at the elements with Ghazt holding the scroll) ''''